Las palabras que el tiempo borro
by Rin-Berkastel
Summary: Mi primer Fic hanyuu   ¿que pasa cuando despues de mucho tiempo esas dos palabras tan simples de escribir pero tan difciles de pronunciar son borradas? una duda que debora los pensamientos de Louise la zero y su familiar.


**Las palabras que el tiempo borro. **

_**De nuevo todo había quedado en silencio después de una explosión producida por nada menos que la tercera de las hermanas Valliére. Una nueva pelea en la academia para nobles que ya estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas, claro nada mejor que despertar con una tonta pelea sin sentido de una maestra y su "familiar". La linda chica de ojos rosados y cabello del mismo color miraba atenta la puerta de su dormitorio, todavía en pijama, tirada en el suelo, con una mirada que podía asustar a la misma muerte, un odio que la consumía por dentro. Y el en cambio caminando por el pasillo con la cabeza abajo diciendo cosas entre dientes con la cabeza llena de pensamientos odiosos hacía aquella chica. **_

**-Louise-**

-estúpido perro…- dijo en voz alta. En su cabeza solo cavia el rencor hacía aquel hombre que diariamente la ponía de mal humor. ¿Cómo se le ocurría irse sin ni siquiera escucharla? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien en el mundo pudiera negarse ante su bella forma de ser? Miles y miles de tontos pensamientos que no dejaban a aquella linda chica despreocuparse ni siquiera en la cosa más mínima.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola cuando más te necesito?- pronuncio en murmuro dejando que la nada escuchara sus lamentos.

-por que no te das cuenta…- eso. Esa era la frase que ni sus más profundos pensamientos querían completar. ¿Darse cuenta de que? De lo cobarde que podía llegar a ser, solo por tener que pronunciar una dos tontas palabras… _"Te…Quiero…" _

Pero nada podía hacer. Nada la haría ser más valiente. Era una chica totalmente orgullosa de su posición. Pero más que eso… no era nada. Era un cero, exacto. Un cero a la izquierda. Su corazón estaba vacio, su vida no era nada, ella misma no era nada en el mundo. Solo era un Cero, un cero que sería siempre recordado por todos "Louise la Zero" "el usuario del vacío" la nada.

**-Saito- **

-tonta Louise… los nobles realmente son todos de sangre fría…- decía el chico enojado desquitándose con la sirvienta a su lado.

-¿Saito-san se siente bien?- pregunto la sirvienta de cabello negro mientras veía al joven con la mirada perdida.

Hiraga Saito. Esa era el nombre del famoso "familiar del Zero" o más conocido como "PEROO ESTUPIDOO!" por su linda ama. No recordaba la ultima vez que había escuchado un simple "Saito…" de la boca de esa irritante mujer. No soportaba la idea de que ella fuera tan estérica y celosa de todas las personas que estuvieran cerca de el. Claro estaba… eran personas totalmente opuestas, creían en cosas distintas, hablaban en idiomas distintos, miraban las cosas de distinta manera. Al fin y al cabo todos vemos las cosas como nuestros corazones nos las muestras, la realidad es algo tan difícil de enfrentar que terminamos hundidos en nuestras propias mentes.

"_ambos nacimos originalmente en dos mundos distintos" _

Esa fue la frase que interrumpió sus pensamientos. El pensamiento que llego de pronto a su mente, aquella frase que había dicho su dichosa ama una vez. Aun que no lo quisiera admitir era cierto, el y ella eran personas tan opuestas que era imposible pensar que estuvieran en el mismo lugar en aquel mundo.

-oye Siesta…-

-¿si?- dijo la chica en una sonrisa.

-¿tú crees que sea posible que dos personas totalmente opuestas puedan llevarse bien?-

-bueno… que yo sepa. Las personas se enamoran de otra por ser totalmente opuestas. Después de todo, los opuestos se atraen…- explico Siesta algo seria.

…

**-Louise- **

**-**que tonta soy…- pensó la chica triste. –Saito…- susurraba mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. Estaba cansada de no poder mostrar sus sentimientos hacía aquel tonto perro que tanto amaba… no podía decirle cuanto lo quería, ¡lo amaba! No podía decirle cuanto lo amaba… su vida no era nada antes de conocerlo, quería estar con el, quería esta a su lado. Pero todo lo impedía. Sus enojos no eran nada, eran tontas formas de llamar su intención. Por que al parecer la única forma de hacer que le tomara algo de atención era ser tan estupenda como Siesta o la princesa Henrietta…

Esos celos eran lo que la alejaba de el. Estar siempre pensado en que el solo tuviera mente para las mujeres más bellas que ella. -¿Por qué no yo?- pensó. Cada ves que abría su boca lograba hacer que el se enojara más, no confiaba en el de ninguna manera. Por más que el se lo demostrara ella solo podía atinar a golpearlo o a decirle algo malo.

-¿¡que rayos pasa conmigo?-

**-Saito- **

-¿Por qué esta tan pensativo Saito-san?-

-no es nada…-

Nada. Claro que era algo. Más bien lo era todo.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo tonto que era al solo saber pensar en el, al darse cuenta de lo tonto que era al no comprender los sentimientos de la persona que más se preocupaba por el en el mundo entero.

-¿tú crees que Louise siga enojada?-

-la señorita Valliére... ¿Qué paso con ella?...-

-pequeñeces… veras… la princesa pidió poder hablar conmigo en privado y por laguna razón a Louise le dio un ataque de ira y…-

"_esa fiesta de disfraces…" _

Ahora todo estaba claro para el. Había olvidado totalmente aquella vez en esa fiesta de disfrace en la que se usaba magia, el se había encontrado con "Louise" cuando en realidad era la princesa y en su confusión la beso sin darse la más mínima cuenta de que no era la persona a la que debía a ver besado desde un principio. Desde entonces Louise había estado muy rara cuando se trataba de hablar de la princesa.

-Siesta, soy un idiota…-

-¿Qué dice?-

-hice algo muy tonto…- dijo algo triste sin saber si su ama que más amaba lo personaría esta ves. Siempre vivía con el miedo de que en un momento ella no soporte más y simplemente decidiera terminar con todo aparte del contrato. Era verdad eran personas totalmente opuestas, pero la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio. No le importaba cuanto le hiciera daño sabía que el fondo ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que el a la hora de ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Sabía a la perfección que cada vez que ella sonreía era una sonrisa que venia desde lo más profundo de su ser. No era algo que podía ser improvisado, ella siempre esperaba el momento para mostrarle a su perro una hermosa sonrisa que demostraba sus sentimientos. El en cambio solo miraba las cosas como quería verlas, quería sentir que estaba vez no era culpa de el que ella estuviera tan enojada. Odiaba verla de ese modo. Por eso hacía lo que fuera por que ella riera de vez en cuando. Y si bien venían de dos mundo distintos, eso nadie podía negarlo. ¿Pero que importaba? Si al final el amor no tiene fronteras.

Su relación estaba compuesta por una pared imaginaria que los separaba.

-gracias por escucharme Siesta, nos vemos.- dijo el joven para empezar a correr por el pasillo.

-espera…- dijo la sirvienta que quedo sorprendida por aquel repentino cambio en aquel joven

**-Louise-**

-¿Tiffa has visto a Saito?-

-lo siento Louise-san pero no lo eh visto-

-…-

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-no. No es nada… si lo ves avísame ¿si?- dijo ella volviendo a entrar a su cuarto.

Louise pensaba lo mismo. Cada vez que peleaban cada uno de separaba y solo veían lo que su mente quería que vieran, todo era su culpa. Debía saber como aprender a confiar en su familiar, después de todo son incontables las veces en que el le había confesado sus sentimientos.

-que infantil soy…- rio para si misma. Antes de que el se aparecía ella era solo un cero, pero a su lado ese sentimiento no existía, para ella poder sentir que alguien la protegiera era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en que alguien en el mundo se pudiera enamorar de ella. Pero todo eso había cambiado desde que la nada se había alejado de ella. Su corazón no estaba vacío, más bien estaba lleno de pensamientos positivos, gracias a el logro abrir su corazón a los demás y sobre todo a el. Su razón de existir.

_**Louise se levanto del suelo y justo cuando toco la puerta esta se abrió mostrando la imagen del hombre causante de todas sus peleas y sonrisas. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir palabra alguna por algún tiempo. **_

_**-hola…- dijo el chico algo nervioso. Pero de parte de ella no hubo respuesta. **_

_**-solo… quería saber si estabas…- **_

_**-perdón…- murmuro ella con la cabeza gacha**_

_**-¿eh?- dijo el joven al escuchar eso. **_

_**-es que… no debí reaccionar de esa forma por que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras…-**_

_**-no, perdóname tu. Había olvidado por completo tus sentimientos.- otra vez se miraron sin decir palabra y los dos sonrojados, Saito se acerco un poco a notando como su maestra comenzaba a retorcerse de vergüenza. **_

_**-creo que últimamente no te e puesto mucha atención ¿no?- pregunto algo nervioso el chico.**_

_**-es que… yo… pues… no… veras…- trato la chica de decir aquellas palabras que tanto le costaba decir. **_

_**-louise…-**_

_**-te quiero.- dijo al fin la chica. Saito abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso **_

_**-¿Qué dijiste…?-**_

_**-que te…quiero… tal vez un poco…- la mujer comenzó a temblar al sentir los brazos de su familiar rodeándola en un cálido abrazo. **_

_**-yo también te quiero, Louise.- dijo el joven en una cálida sonrisa. **_

_**-¿de verdad, verdad?-**_

_**-de verdad. Te lo prometo.- afirmo Saito sinceramente.**_

_**-no te atrevas a volver a dejarme o no te perdonare.- dijo la hechicera cerrando los ojos. **_

_**-si, maestra.- **_

_**-oye…- dijo la chica algo molesta.**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-dame un beso…- pidió nuevamente la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas. El solo afirmo riendo bajo, para sellar una nueva reconciliación con un dulce beso a su amada ama. **_

_**Al final… parecía que aquellas palabras que habían sido olvidadas por ambos y lo que sus ojos no miraban se podían volver a unir por una simple acción que se puede considerar incluso tonta para muchas personas, pero aun que era totalmente distintos, nacieron en un mundo distinto, hablaban dos idiomas distintos…**_

_**Esa pared que los separaba un día terminaría por romperse. **_

_**Claro que el día siguiente la pelea se repitió otra vez y así seria por tal vez toda la eternidad, aun que claro, del odio al amor hay un solo paso, **_

_**entre una maestra y un familiar solo un microsegundo…**_


End file.
